


Dean Gets Rimmed

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, ball tugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a little fun with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Gets Rimmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story I came up with. 
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

His hands are tied above his head by the tie, body shaking from the pleasure. Cock hard and red, so close to release. Cas’ tongue plunging in and out of his hole. Pushing in deeper each time as he moves it around. 

He moans as Cas starts playing with his balls, tugging just a little as he pushes his wet tongue in deeper, past the ring of muscle enough to make Dean cry out. 

“Cas please! Fuck, I need to come please!” 

He smirks as he continues licking and sucking Dean’s hole. Dean is crying, begging for a release that is right there but can’t be reached. 

He finally pulls back and looks at his needy wreck of a hunter. It’s a wonderful sight. He takes Dean’s cock and says, “Come for me baby.” 

He swallows him down as Dean comes hard, shooting fast and Cas takes every drop with no problem. He sucks until Dean is soft and whimpering. Whispering soft thank you’s as Cas unties him and holds him close.


End file.
